


Innocence

by strangerthings_havehappened



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven isn't as Innocent as She Seems, F/M, Five Years Later, Sorry Not Sorry, dirty haha oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthings_havehappened/pseuds/strangerthings_havehappened
Summary: Mike thought was just an innocent day full of doing innocent things with his innocent girlfriend. Boy was he wrong..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You might be weirded out by this. Well. That's your problem haha.
> 
> There's a lot of use of the word "Innocent" or a derivative of it.

Mike thought was just an innocent day full of doing innocent things with his innocent girlfriend. Boy was he wrong..

Little did he know that Eleven had watched a few movies and read a few books the night before and learned a lot more about what boyfriends and girlfriends did with each other. 

At first she had been a bit uncomfortable, but she began to understand. Before, she just knew of her urges that made her want more, but she didnt know whay they meant. She now understood the urges and pain in her lower abdomen when she and Mike got a little heated--which, might I add, wasn't very often-- and she now also understood the thing that always poked at her inner thigh when she would straddle Mikes lap during these heated times.

+++++++++++++++

Mike had a wonderful day planned for them, filled with lots of fun and joy; Eleven had a blissful night planned with even more fun. 

Mike was so oblivious, and that was how Eleven had wanted it to be. 

============================================

\-----------------  
Eleven's POV |  
\-----------------

Mike and I have done so many adorable couple-y things today that I'm actually getting so bored with it all. But he seems to be having fun, so I'm just going with it.  
I just can't wait to get home...  
That's when the real fun will begin.

I love how Mike's eye are filled with this child-like glow of happiness and obliviousness, even if we're almost 18 now. It makes him seem so... What's the word again? Innocent. 

In the morning, he woke me up and took me to Starbucks to get my coffee. From what I heard from Jim, coffee is the only way to start a day properly. Then he drove us to school, it is a Friday, after all. I saw the boys and waved them off because I was on the search. Almost exactly before the bell rang, I found my best friend, Max, and told her I had to talk to her. We snuck off to the abandoned hallway in our school to speak. 

I told her of my findings and my plans. She loved my idea and helped me come up with the perfect way to initiate it all. 

"Do it out of the blue." Is what she told me, which made an idea pop into my head. 

I had my plan. The perfect plan. Well, maybe not perfect. And it isn't even much of a plan, but she's had more experience with this--being with Dustin and all--so I trusted her with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to read to find outtttt.

~~~~ Mike's POV

 

 

El has been acting... different today.. First of all, she skipped first period for some unknown reason. And when we did get out of school, she's been in such a huge rush to get home, when I just want to enjoy our time alone. She's acting.. extra flirty.. _sexual_ even. Let me explain..

 

When I took her to the movies, she put her left hand on my leg and kept rubbing up to my knee and down to the bottom of my shorts. She had this look in her eye that was oddly endearing. I had to refrain from slamming my lips onto hers due to being in public, so I just tried my best to ignore it. I guess El wasn't going to let that happen.. She began to rub higher on my leg, under my shorts. I felt a slight twitch in between my legs, signaling me to leave the theater. 

 

_God this is a little embarrassing to talk about._

 

I decided to not act on my gut feeling and we left and I took her on a walk through the woods. El did something strange on the walk, too... She 'dropped' her purse, which miraculously landed about 3 feet away. I offered to get it, but she ran up and, with her back to me, bent down and grabbed it. She lingered in that position and I had a full view of her back half--her legs, butt, and her underwear even peaked out of the bottom of her dress. I couldn't but stare at her as she slowly stood herself back up. I felt like a pervert for looking, but would you blame me?? 

 

Then-- _yes there's more_ \-- I decided to take her our favorite place to go together. The bus lot. That might be weird, but we enjoy getting on top of the buses at night and stargazing. Only, somethings were off about this time. The first being that there were no stars yet since it was only 5 pm. The second was that there were people there. I decided for us just to leave, rather than pick a fight with the four 13 year old boys sitting there. They oddly reminded me of Dustin, Lucas, Will, and I.

 

This brings us to now. 

 

We are walking with no plan on were to go. El pulls on my sleeve, causing me to look down at her questioningly. She leans up to my ear and whispers "Home?" I freeze because her tone seems oddly seductive, even though was only one word. Suddenly, I feel as though I'm in a trance as I comply and start walking in the direction of home. Out of the corner of my eye, I see El smirk and run to catch up to me. 

 

_God, I'm so confused. I don't understand why she is acting this way. There's so many things running through my head._

 

I can't bring my feet to stop moving because... I kinda like not innocent El...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to know if this is okay. Like is it wrong for me to be writing this? AND ALSO! I don't know if, when they do the dirty, if I should go into details or not. Because if so it would be extremely graphic and will probably weird you out. And I would probably feel awkward writing it because I've never written this kinda stuff with straight relationships... DON'T JUDGE ME. But if I don't go into details, then it ruins the whole story.. IM CONFLICTED. And I'm very hesitant to say cuss words and sex and other things. I dont want to weird you guys out.. Can y'all comment what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just explaining where the Wheelers are, the walk home, and beginning of action.

Eleven's POV

 

Finally. I finally got him to go home! We're on our way right now, and I couldn't be more ready. I even got rid off the Wheeler's for the night! 

 

Nancy said she is staying with Steve, but to be honest, I believe she is going to see Jonathon instead. They've been really close and flirty lately, but I am the only one who notices it. I guess I've grown to know Jonathon, him being my brother and all, and I can tell that he is acting WAY different and happy. 

  
As for Karen, she is going to my home to hang out with my mother, Joyce. Ted, as always, will do whatever Karen says without a care. He will most likely speak with my dad, Hopper, about the game that happened last night. Holly is at the sitter because out parents like to have a few drinks, and Karen doesn't want her around that. That buys us time, maybe 3 or 4 hours? Our families have become even more acquainted since I came around. 

 

Okay, back to us. 

Mike seems confused and nervous. That's what I expected considering all that I've done today. He won't grab my hand like usual, keeping his hands over the front of his khaki pants the whole walk home. He's looking forward with a face like he's holding something back. 

 

_hmm_ _I wonder why...._

We're almost to his home now and I can feel the smirk playing on my lips and the innocence melt away. We come up to the house and Mike's hands shake as he fumbles with the lock of the basement. After a lifetime, he finally gets it open and we go in.

 

Once he shuts and locks the door, I, quite literally, jump onto him, grabbing his face and passionately kissing him. He catches me, with his hands nearing my butt, and kisses me back with just as much, maybe even more, force.

 

_God, this is going to be fun..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if I'm being honest, I'm having trouble writing the next chapter. I don't know what to call certain things, or explain other things in a way to not ruin the flow of my story. Do you think you could help? Can you email me and help me write or give me tips? I would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!  
> My email: isahrosevargas@gmail.com


End file.
